candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemony Sweet Beach
- | characters = Lemonade Bird | new = None | released = | previous = 41 | next = 43 | difficulty = }} New features *Nothing new is introduced. Levels This episode contains levels 821 - 840. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 822 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 823 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 824 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 825 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 826 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 827 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 828 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 829 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 830 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 831 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 832 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 833 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 834 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 835 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 836 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 837 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 838 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 839 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 840 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 821 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 821|Level 821 Level 822 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 822|Level 822 Level 823 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 823|Level 823 (1) Level 823 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 823|Level 823 (2) Level 824 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 824|Level 824 Level 825 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 825|Level 825 Level 826 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 826|Level 826 Level 827 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 827|Level 827 Level 828 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 828|Level 828 Level 829 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 829|Level 829 Level 830 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 830|Level 830 (1) Level 830 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 830|Level 830 (2) Level 831 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 831|Level 831 Level 832 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 832|Level 832 Level 833 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 833|Level 833 Level 834 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 834|Level 834 Level 835 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 835|Level 835 Level 836 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 836|Level 836 Level 837 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 837|Level 837 (1) Level 837 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 837|Level 837 (2) Level 837 Mobile V1-3.png|link=Level 837|Level 837 (3) Level 838 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 838|Level 838 Level 839 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 839|Level 839 (1) Level 839 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 839|Level 839 (2) Level 840 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 840|Level 840 |-| Miscellaneous= Lemony Sweet Beach cover.png|Are you ready for new levels? Take a sip, and quench your thirst with our new episode, Lemony Sweet Beach! �� Trivia